Fate is timeless
by Nono34
Summary: What if you had a chance to look into your future? Would you risk it to know what's going to happen? Mostly concerned on Lucy/Wyatt.


**Set right after the end of episode 16. All the comments are welcomed.**

* * *

Lucy was sitting on her bed surrounded by things that sometime gave her the feelings of safety and peace. And home. But now, looking at the old pictures on her shelves, the history books on her desk, she knew everything was a lie. She didn't feel safe anymore. She only could see threats from the shadows, feel the coldness of her mother's previous words. She suddenly felt lonely and lost.

Her tears ran down slowly on her cheeks. She let them. For a minute, she left time for her weakness and desperation. Then, something crossed her mind. She stood up quickly with shaky legs and hurried to her bag.

In a flash, she was holding the journal Flynn had given her in the morning. The one she had written in the past. Or in the future, she couldn't really figure out.

The black leather cover of the book was so scary yet it made her curious. She could find answers in it. Maybe some help how to fix this whole situation. The present when her mother was a part of Rittenhouse and her sister didn't exist.

She opened the diary and the first page appeared in front of her eyes. Her writing filled every little space on the paper. Then, she noticed the date on the top of the page. It was the present day. The exact day it was now.

" _Everything has collapsed around me. Literally everything. My mother is Rittenhouse along with my father. Whom, by the way, I've never known in my entire life. They are trying to destroy the world, our past, our present, our future._

 _But I know the way I can stop them. I know the clue of defeating Rittenhouse once and for all."_

She shut the book when she heard her mother calling her name from the kitchen. Her heart was beating so hard and fast she thought it would break out of her chest. Her whole body was trembling. She almost put the journal down on her desk when she noticed something sticking out. It looked like a corner of a photo. There seemed a half of an engagement ring. Her fingers reached unconsciously for the picture but she stopped before she could pull it out of the pages. It was too risky to find out her future fiancé or even husband's identity. So she just pushed the picture back into the book and headed downstairs.

"Sweetheart, the dinner's ready," her mother announced and sat down to the table inviting Lucy beside her. She also took a seat but didn't reach for the food her mother offered her.

"I'm not hungry."

Her mother studied her for a minute, then her expression became serious.

"Lucy, listen. You can't act like this forever. You are also Rittenhouse," she pressed every word she said. "A Rittenhouse member should be proud of it and not be… so ungrateful like you are now. Sweetheart, it's a legacy that you should appreciate-"

"Stop, mom! Stop it," Lucy stood up and backed to the stairs. "I will never accept this monster you want me to be. Never."

She ran to her room and grabbed her bag with the diary. She didn't care about her mother's disappointed and angry look when she opened the front door and hurried out to her car.

Ten minutes later she was at Mason Industries ready to help stop Rittenhouse no matter what it cost. She had the journal where she had written down the solution. She had every chance to win.

She went to the control room where she found Agent Christopher and Wyatt. Rufus was probably on his way from Jiya.

"Hi. Any news?" she asked hoping the answer would be a definite no. Wyatt turned toward her and a little half-smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. But as he looked at Lucy more attentively, his face immediately faded into a cautious question mark. She didn't know how but he found in her appearance something that she didn't want to be shown. He knew her too much not to notice the least conspicuous change in her mood. She turned away from him and looked directly to Agent Christopher.

"There should be?" Agent Christopher asked suspiciously. Lucy wasn't sure what to answer. What to even tell about her mother and Rittenhouse's plans. Her mother had said they had an operative on the Mothership. This was going to make changes in their plans about Amy and they would want the team to fight against Rittenhouse again, instead. Lucy had to make a decision: Amy or taking Rittenhouse down. Was it worth it to bring Amy back to a present like this where her own mother meant danger for her? And then, Lucy would have had one more case to worry about. However, time after time, Amy got less and less chance to live or exist at all.

"No. It was just a question, that's all," she tried to force a calming smile just to reassure the Agent.

"Right. Well, the Lifeboat will be charged in an hour. Get ready by then."

"Thank you."

Denise walked out of the room to her office leaving Lucy and Wyatt alone. As she stepped out and closed the door, Wyatt grabbed Lucy's arm gently and pulled her out of the room to an out-of-the-way corridor.

"Hey, Wyatt, what is it?" she stopped him. He dropped her arm instantly not wanting to be too rough.

"I'm the one who should ask that," he sighed. The possibility of denying crossed her mind for a second. She didn't really know how to tell him. Not yet. She chose the easier way.

"Nothing." Okay, maybe it was a quite poor denying but she couldn't figure out anything else in an instant. Wyatt snorted. He clearly didn't believe it.

"I'm not an idiot, Lucy. We're about to save your sister and end this entire crap. You go away for two hours instead of one like you said. Then, you come back and you're stressed as hell. Your excitement disappeared and your whole being is so scared that it's impossible not to notice. And by the way, your eyes are showing clearly you've cried. So… Will you tell me what happened?" he asked so softly she thought there were no one on the Earth who could not tell him all their problems. She stared into his perfectly blue eyes and her heart literally opened to him and gave a way out to her words and pain.

"You are too good at this," she smiled slightly, now sincerely. He smiled, too. "I went home to say goodbye to my mom. You know, after getting Amy back, there's a chance that she will be sick again. I told her everything." Lucy looked down to the floor, then she continued. "I told her what we're doing. I even told her about Amy," her voice faded mentioning her sister, "but she didn't care. And you know why? Why does my life suck so much? Because I'm a Rittenhouse royalty," she told bitterly. By now, she felt her tears starting to flow down on her face. With Wyatt by her side, she wasn't afraid to show her true feelings because she knew he would understand them and still wouldn't see her differently.

"My mother's also one of them. And she literally admires all of their plans. She wants me to join them and rule the world. The time. Our past, present and future." Lucy looked up to Wyatt's face to see his reaction. But his face didn't show any emotions. And then, suddenly he wrapped his arms around Lucy and held her tight. She put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder and buried her face in his warm neck. Despite every horrible things that were going on, this was the exact moment when Lucy wouldn't have wished to be anywhere else. This moment was perfect.

Wyatt's finger stroking the back of her neck gave shiver to her body and she felt warm in this cruel, cold world. They parted but Wyatt was still holding her hand.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," he said. It was full of pure sympathy and pain. Like he also felt everything that Lucy felt.

The journal in Lucy's bag was pulling her shoulder more and more, and she knew she had to tell him about it. She took it out and showed up. "Here it is. My life in about a hundred pages. Flynn gave me before he got caught."

"Have you read it?"

"No. Just the first sentences. Wyatt, I think the solution of this fight is right in this book. I even wrote that I knew how to stop Rittenhouse. Don't you think I should read it? I mean I know it's dangerous and maybe even hurtful to know my future but what if this is the only way to have this ended?"

Wyatt was looking at her thinking about the possibilities for a minute. Possibilities… Two hours ago he was the one who decided to open to the possibilities. But what was he supposed to do when there were no possibilities?

"Read it," he determined. "If there's something that could help us, it's worth it. But Lucy… Are you sure you want to know what you're not supposed to know yet? Just as you said, it might be hurtful."

"Yes, I'm sure. Everything is so bad by now, I can't believe there could be anything worse."

"Don't be so sure about that," Wyatt warned her.

Lucy tried to put the journal back to her bag but accidently, she dropped it and the book fell to the floor. Lucy lifted it up but a photo fell out. It landed upside down with writing on its back. Wyatt reached for it but when he looked at the picture he froze. His face didn't disclose anything about what he was seeing. He was just staring at it and then his gaze turned toward Lucy. His eyes were glittering in a way Lucy had never seen before. They were curious, surprised, realizing and questioning in the same time.

"What?" Lucy reached for the photo and took it into her hands. In a flash, her world took a 360-degree turn. In the picture, there were her and Wyatt holding each other's hand, his arm around her neck. He was looking at her so emotionally, so in love that her heart skipped a beat even just seeing it through this picture. Lucy was smiling happily into the camera. Her face was ruddy because of the emotions combined in her expression. They were completely in love. In addition, Lucy had the ring. The engagement ring she saw before. It was perfectly impossible to believe that this photo was really taken. Will be taken, Lucy corrected herself.

She realized she was studying the photo for probably too long. It was time to look at Wyatt, her future fiancé for God sakes! She glanced at him cautiously. Her face was probably mirroring his reaction.

"Have you seen it before? Did you know?" he asked despite he already knew the answer by her astonishment.

"No. I didn't. I said I just read the first lines." Her voice was so weak she thought it was inaudible.

Wyatt was thinking for a moment. It felt like forever for Lucy while she was lost in his flawless blue eyes. The eyes she had just seen sparkling at her in the picture. They were shockingly similar to the ones there now.

"Well, then it's settled, I guess," he said and for Lucy's surprise, he kissed her.

It was so unexpected, for a second she almost pulled away but then, she realized what Wyatt had just done, what was happening, so she took his face into her hands and kissed back. He pulled her closer gently like he was holding a frail, precious treasure in his arms. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in his usual fragrance. She ran a hand through his hair after waiting so much time for doing it.

Timeless. This was the word that crossed Lucy's mind and God, it fit so well to the current situation. Everything was fading beside them, melting into the time, making this moment timeless. It was so ironical for the reason they were actually time travelers so practically time didn't exist for them, yet it was the most important and precious thing in their life.

She knew she was in love. It was an unmistakable feeling that some people waited for in their entire life. Now she got it, it happened to her. And she knew Wyatt loved her too. She could feel it by all of his moves, his kiss, his warm touch on her face.

When they parted she looked deeply in his eyes and now she found it. She found home again. She smiled with relief in her soul. Right there, in Wyatt's arms it was safe and peace. Everything was okay.

He also smiled holding her close and his typical smirk appeared on his face.

"You know, what I said about knowing our future… That it can be hurtful… Well, maybe it's not always true."

"I agree," she said smiling, then she looked at the back of the picture. She remembered something was written there.

" _What if I told you it was all meant to be? Would you believe me? Would you agree? I guess truth is what you believe in but I think fate helps to reason."_

She smiled reading these lines. It was happiness what she felt, she realized. After so much time being sad and hopeless, it felt so good. Now they were together against the problems.

"Hey guys," they heard Rufus calling for them. He appeared in the door and looked at them curiously. "Are you ready to go?"

Lucy and Wyatt looked at each other.

"Yes, yes, we are," Lucy said and squeezed Wyatt's hand.

They almost passed Rufus when he said, "I've seen it. No escape next time," then he added, "And thanks, now Jiya won the bet. You're so unpredictable, guys. Though, Jiya told me."

The two looked at him and laughed.

"Maybe next time, Rufus," Lucy said and they left for the control room to go on another adventure, dangerous mission, but this time Lucy felt stronger than ever. They were going to fix it, it was even written down. Fate was out there everywhere, every time they went. It was timeless.


End file.
